My version of GG4
by alicewriter1233
Summary: This is what I think will happen in GG4 based on what I know about it. The summary for my book is the same as the summary for the real one. Please read the full first chapter before you decide whether or not you like it. Please review too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I stink at intros so I am just going to jump in. This begins right after GG 3 ends. Nothing much has happened since the end of GG 3 except for Cammie and Bex going to London.

Chapter 1

It was nice to finally sit down on the nice soft hotel bed after the long trip. Now, you may be wondering why Bex and I are in a hotel room when she lives here so let me explain. We got to London a few days ago and we were staying at Bex's house. I was just fine there but according to Bex it was boring and there wasn't enough shopping. Apparently she just could not handle the idea of over a month of relaxing. (See at Gallagher Academy we don't get to go home for things like spring break and all those other little breaks so we just get a really long winter and summer break to make up for it. Its one of the problems of going to spy school.) After a lot of deep thinking Bex had this great idea (lots of sarcasm there) that we could take a trip during our trip. So that's why we are currently in a small two story hotel in the middle of who knows where London rather than in the Baxter's nice big house.

I plopped back one the bed and starred at the ceiling. In case it is not totally obvious I am not really into shopping. I couldn't help but think about Zach. I hadn't seen him since the whole disaster during the election. I wondered what he was doing right now. I'll bet Grant isn't forcing him from his nice vacation to shop. Now don't get me wrong. I love Bex. She's one of my best friends. I had just really wanted to do nothing over break. I needed time to think.

I heard Bex coming into my room. I sat up and tried to put on a happy face. Just because this wasn't fun for me doesn't mean I have to ruin it for her. This was pretty nice actually. Our suite was even pretty big. It had two bedrooms and a little sitting room-kitchen thing. We were also in a really nice city without having to be in the middle of all the city noise. I guess it all depends on your point of view. Mine despite my efforts was not the most positive one.

"Bloody hell," she said. "This place is beautiful. And look! We have a really nice porch." She walked over to the sliding door that opened onto what you could call a porch. You could also just call it the first floor roof. Someone had put some little lawn chairs and potted plants on it to make it nicer.

She turned to me with a huge grin and her hands on her hips. "Now aren't you glad I dragged you out here."

"Sure," I said, using every spy skill I had to make it sound convincing.

It still didn't work on Bex. "Really Cammie you need to lighten up. We are on vacation," she said, making a wild gesture around the room. "I know you have the Circle of what ever after you and stuff but thats just all the more reason to enjoy this while it lasts. Maybe after we go out and get some food and look around the town a bit you'll be less depressing."

Now that I think was a little unfair. "Hey. I'm not being depressing."

"Sure you aren't. Be ready to go in fifteen minutes or i will come and drag you out of here." I really didn't dough that she would so I stood up and started to head to the bathroom attached to my room.

I stopped and turned when I heard Bex say, "You had better put on something nice too. I am so sick of you only ever having jeans and t-shirts." With that she turned and grace fully darted from the room before I got the chance to protest.

After Bex forcing me to change clothes a total of nine times, we had finally left. I now have on a dress. Yes you heard me a dress. It is white with pink, orange and purple flowers that look like they were done in watercolors. It has thin straps and is a little shorter than knee length (A/N: Sorry to put a note in the middle of this but I just have to say that this is a description of a dress I bought today that I really thought would horrify Cammie). I felt like she was one step away from putting a flashing neon bow in my hair. Thins was really not a good look for a Chameleon, especially in the middle of winter even if it was unseasonably hot out.

Bex had dragged me through nearly a thousand shops by this time and we had barley even bought anything. It isn't that we didn't find anything, I mean there are a ton of cute clothes here, its just that everything here costs way too much. Like more-then-my-house too much. I'm not being cheep. Even Macey would think twice about spending that much and her dad is Senator McHenry.

We had decided to take a break from the shopping and were currently looking for a place to sit down and maybe get some food to eat. Since we didn't really know the area we had just started walking toward the Tower of London thinking we would find something along the way. The Tower of London it this huge old castle with all these beautiful, you guessed it, towers (A/N: I looked it up, its real). It looked a little like Gallagher to me, which I found extremely comforting.

Of coarse the second I start to think of home, I again started to think about Zach. I am usually not so obsessive about him. I mean, I am, maybe, a little obsessive but today was really bad. He seemed really close somehow. I know it sounds crazy, I'm in London, but i felt like he was here in a way. It wasn't one of those times when I felt like he was tailing me, it was different then that. Maybe this is what i get for packing his jacket he gave me and bringing it here. Now he is really driving me insane. I am so pathetic.

Bex all of a sudden pulled me out of me thoughts when she said, "Oh! Look at that we can go there. It's adorable." She pointed to a little cafe-restaurant about a block away. After we went in, ordered, and found ourselves a table, I excused my self to go find a bathroom mostly just to wast time while we waited for some food.

For a small place it sure was hard to find the bathroom. I hadn't asked where the bathroom was because I had assumed it would be easy to find. Now I had wandered around for almost six minutes, five minutes and fifty-four seconds to be exact, and was really getting annoyed. I had checked the whole first floor and it wasn't there. I had just wandered past a door labeled supply closet when I knew I was not alone up here. Sadly I found out just a little too late, because just then a hand clamped over my mouth and another went around my waist. I felt me feet completely leave the ground as I was pulled back in to the closet I had just passed. (A/N: He he. Cliffy)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I struggled and tried to fight back but both my hands were pinned to my sides and this guy new not to let me kick him. I felt the hand over my mouth loosen a little and I bit down as hard as I could. I could feel them starting to let go so I prepared myself to turn and hit him but froze when I heard, "Ouch. Man Gallagher Girl. That really hurt. You nearly bit through my skin." I would know that voice anywhere.

"Zach?" I said turning to look at him. He was holding his hand looking at the mark me teeth had left there. To my slight annoyance he looked more annoyed than actually hurt by my bite. He also looked even hotter than the last time I had seen him, which made it hard for me to think strait. I realized I was starring so I tried to distract myself by looking around the room. Sure enough it was a supply closet like the sign said. It was pretty empty. All that as in there was some big bottles of dish soap, a mop and a few other things. All of this only lasted twelve seconds before Zach recovered a little from the surprise of being bitten.

"Why did you bite me?"

"Why did you sneak up behind me and pull me into a closet? What are you doing here? Are you fallowing me," I rattled off, knowing he wouldn't answer any of my questions. It occurred to me that earlier when I had thought he was somehow close to me but not actually here I had been wrong. He was here. In London. In a random little restaurant.

"I was in the area and decided to stop by and say hi," he said. I don't know about you but I do not believe in coincidences. There was no way he was just in London at the same time as me.

"Oh, yea right," I said.

"Happy to see you too Gallagher Girl," he chuckled and smirked at me. He was now fully recovered from the bite.

"Zach, this is so not funny. Besides, every time you show up someone tries to kill me and I am really not in the mood for another fight for my life right now." I watched the smirk disappear from his face and almost felt a little bad about it. Almost, but not really. It was true after all.

"I am trying to help you Cammie." I knew he was mad when he used my real name.

"Well your doing a pretty bad job of it." Now I really felt bad. He looked like I had just slapped him. His face was half way between shock and hurt. I tried to stay angry or at least not let him see that I felt bad. His face changed all of a sudden and he glared at me.

"Fine then I will leave you alone from now on."

"Good," I said even though it was not at all what I was thinking.

He turned and walked out the door without say another word or looking back. I could not believe how much me saying that had gotten to him. I mean this is Zach we are talking about here. Mr.I-never-get-hurt-because-I'm-too-tough.

I ran to the door and out in to the hallway to stop him, knowing he was already long gone. I slowly made my way back to Bex and we left without ever eating anything. I told her what had happened on the way back to our hotel. She didn't quite know what to make of it either. She just kept saying over and over again, "but why is he here." That was a very good question but what I was wondering was, if he was here following me why had he pulled me into a supply closet, blowing his cover, and then left without telling me or asking me anything.

We were so caught up in our own thoughts we didn't even realize we were being tailed. (A/N: Ooooooo, another cliffy.)

* * *

A/N: I am in the process of writing Ch. 3 and it will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ha ha. I found out how to get you guys to leave reviews. Stop writing for a little while. Just because I caved in and added the next chapter does not mean it is okay to stop reviewing though. So please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 3

Once we got back to the hotel Bex finally allowed me to change. I was now wearing one of my favorite pairs of jeans and a big cozy sweatshirt. I was just about to walk back into our little sitting room when I heard it. "It" was a huge bang. The kind you hear when someone kicks down a door.

You can call me stupid but my first thought was, "great I hope Bex knows that if she kicks the door down she is paying for the repairs." Of course, when I thought about it for a moment I knew Bex would not be kicking down any doors and that obviously something was seriously wrong.

Now I could hear lots of people inside our room and something heavy falling to the floor. I knew I should have done something but I was just frozen standing there staring at the door.

I heard a very familiar mans voice yell, "Over here." Then the door to my room flew open and I saw the man standing there with a ski mask on so I couldn't see his face. All at once I came back to life. I could see other guys coming in behind him so I kicked him right in the stomach. He flew back out the door and crashed into one of the other men. For a moment what I could see of his face looked surprised. What, did they think I would come easy? I don't think so.

I was fighting for my life now. All of the members of the Circle of Caven were attacking me at once. There were five of them not including the two who I could hear out in the hall.

One of them hit me hard in the gut and I went flying backwards through the glass sliding door onto the roof-deck outside. The force knocked the wind out of me and the glass cut me all over. I had one big gash I could feel from my shoulder to about the middle of my upper back. It wasn't deep but it hurt like crazy.

It took me a moment to recover but I was back on my feet by the time they were through the door. Only problem was that I could barely move now without causing excruciating pain.

The fight started up again and I could tell I wasn't going to last much longer. I wondered what had happened to Bex. I hoped she was okay. If she was okay though I was going to kill her for not helping me.

I saw someone else in my room running towards the broken sliding door. I thought for a moment that it was one of the two men I had heard in the hall who had for some reason never come in to help their friends. Then I recognized him. It was Zach coming to help me. No one but me had seen Zach so he had a bit of the upper hand and used it to hit one guy so hard he crashed into another one and the two of them both fell of the roof. It was only one story up so they probably didn't die but that still would hurt a lot.

While everyone was distracted the first man who had found me hit me hard in the gut and I fell over hitting my head on the side of one of the flower pots. My head spun and I was fighting to stay conscious. I saw Bex come out on to the roof too. She looked completely fine.

Now these guys had an even fight three on three. Well, it was more like two on three since I really couldn't stand up. Either way the guys didn't like the odds so they ran over to the emergency exit stairs at the far corner of the roof.

After they were gone Zach and Bex both ran over to me to see if I was okay. "What happened? How did they find us here?" I asked.

Zach was the one who answered. He said, "That was what I was trying to tell you earlier, that you had tails fallowing to London. I just sort of forgot." He actually looked a little embarrassed about that. Wow two emotions in one day. First hurt then embarrassment. This was rare.

"I never thought they would do something like this. Especially not after what happened in Boston. If I had known I wouldn't have been..." his voice trailed off. Then he looked at all the blood I was covered in and got up. "We need to call for help before you bleed out." He walked a little ways away so Bex and I couldn't hear him talking on the phone.

"Bloody hell," said Bex, "That was really bad. I mean I heard the door get kicked down and then next thin you know someone had slapped a patch on me and I was lying on the floor unconscious." She looked really shaken and maybe a little scared and Bex never gets shaken or scared.

"How did you wake up so fast if you had a patch on you?"

"Zach must have taken it off because when I woke up it was gone and there were two guys lying on the ground."

"I think I'm going to black out," I said, my words slurred as everything got foggy. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a helicopter. I wondered to my self who on earth Zach new who he could call and get a helicopter to come in only a matter of minutes.

* * *

A/N: People keep asking me to update (which may I remind you I just did earlier today) but I really have no idea what comes next. I know how the story starts and how it ends but I still need to come up with all the middle stuff. If you have any ideas let me know. Also, I would love to have a beta reader. It would be best if you had a deep knowledge of the gallagher girls series and if you are like at least high school age so that you are better at spelling and grammar then I am. Thanks and I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
